gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Vice City FM
Vice City FM is a radio station exclusive to the disc version of Grand Theft Auto: Episodes From Liberty City. The station plays 1980s pop music and is hosted by Fernando Martinez, who was the DJ on Emotion 98.3 in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. The station is named after the city of Vice City, and replaces The Vibe 98.8 from Grand Theft Auto IV. Playlist *Hall & Oates - "Maneater" (1982) *Prefab Sprout - "When Love Breaks Down" (1984) *Texas - "I Don't Want A Lover" (1989) *'Til Tuesday - "Voices Carry" (1985) *Scritti Politti - "Wood Beez (Pray like Aretha Franklin)" (1984) *Jeffrey Osborne - "Stay with Me Tonight" (1982) *Swing Out Sister - "Breakout" (1988) *Roachford - "Cuddly Toy" (1988) *John Farnham - "You're the Voice" (1986) *Womack & Womack - "Teardrops" (1988) *Coldcut feat. Lisa Stansfield - "People Hold on" (1989) *Mai Tai - "History" (1985) *Terence Trent D'Arby - "Wishing Well" (1987) *T'Pau - "Heart and Soul" (1987) *Robbie Nevil - "C'est la Vie" (1986) *Climie Fisher - "Love Changes (Everything)" (1987) *Roxette - "The Look" (1989) *Marillion - "Kayleigh" (1985) *Re-Flex - "The Politics of Dancing" (1983) *Five Star - "Find the Time" (1986) *Nu Shooz - "I Can't Wait" (1986) *Curiosity Killed the Cat - "Misfit" (1986) *Neneh Cherry - "Buffalo Stance" (1988) *Narada Michael Walden - "Divine Emotions" (1988) *Hue and Cry - "Labour of Love" (1987) *Level 42 - "Something about You" (1985) *Boy Meets Girl - "Waiting for a Star to Fall" (1988) *Wet Wet Wet - "Wishing I Was Lucky" (1987) Deleted songs Inspection of the game's "american.gxt" files reveals that the following songs were due to appear on the station but did not make it to the final game: *Belouis Some - "Imagination" (1985) *Billy Ocean - "Caribbean Queen (No More Love on the Run)" (1984) *Club Nouveau - "Lean on Me" (1986) *Culture Club - "Time (Clock of the Heart)" (1982) *Go West - "We Close Our Eyes" (1985) *Morrissey - "Everyday Is Like Sunday" (1988) *Michael Jackson - "Another Part of Me" (1987) *Tears For Fears - "Mad World" (1983) Videos Episodes from Liberty City soundtrack: Trivia *There are several recognizable references to the events of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, including the phrase "ate your cassette tape", which is a reference to the mission Supply & Demand for Ricardo Diaz. *Evan Moss sings along to "Maneater" by Hall & Oates in the opening cutscene of the mission Bang Bang. This is the only time the player can hear the song in the game if they own the downloadable version, as Vice City FM only appears in the disc version, though it is available on the Steam download for PC. *The main verse/chorus of "Maneater" was sampled by rapper Royce Da 5'9 in his song "We're Live (Danger)", which was featured in GTA III's hip-hop station Game FM. *"The Look" by Roxette plays in one of The Ballad of Gay Tony trailers, and is also played in strip clubs. *On an in-game poster advertising the radio station, there is a list of bands featured. Interestingly "Go West" and "Tears For Fears" are listed, but no songs are in the playlist, suggesting they were dropped during development, however, no song titles from these bands are seen in the file "american.gxt". Despite this, there is DJ commentary in the Vice City FM files hinting that Go West's song "We Close Our Eyes" and Tears For Fears's "Mad World" would've been on the station. *Michael Jackson's "Another Part of Me", can be briefly heard in one of the stingers for the station. *The style of writing on the station logo is the exact same as the logo used on the front of the Grand Theft Auto: Vice City instruction manual. See Also *Wave 103 - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories which plays 1980s new wave music. *Flash FM - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories which plays 1980s pop music, as well as two songs by Hall & Oates. *Emotion 98.3 - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories which plays new romantic and power ballads, and is also hosted by Fernando Martinez. *Non Stop Pop FM - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto V which plays another song by Hall & Oates. Navigation de:Vice City FM es:Vice City FM pl:Vice City FM Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA Episodes From Liberty City Category:Pop Stations